Poseidon's Pearl
by Lina Marie
Summary: (Abe/OC) She was beautiful, the daughter of the ruler of the oceans. He was broken, seeking solace from the pain. When they are thrown together they end up falling madly in love, but forces try to tear them apart. Can they overcome these forces or will Poseidon's Pearl fall from him?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I rubbed my head, my head throbbing from last night.

"Really shouldnt have fought that nymph." I muttered quietly as I got out of bed, my onyx hair messy from sleep. My stormy eyes were dull with exhaustion, my bare feet silent as I went to my kitchen. A dull thud was heard in my living room, my spine tightening as I froze from looking in the fridge. Taking a deep breath I grabbed a water bottle, opening the cap as I heard footsteps make their way closer. My powers came to my call as my eyes turned white, the water sliding from the bottle to my awaiting hand.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldnt do that if I were you." a dark voice hissed quietly, my eyebrows scrunching as I slowly turned. A pale man with black eyes and black hair stood in front of me, his skin cracked with black lines where it was showing.

"Luckily you're not me then." I said coldly before sticking my hand out, the water shooting from my hand forcefully. The man dodged the killing strike, hissing as the water sliced his bicep deeply. I crouched as I took a deep breath, I hand pointed towards him with the other raised above me. He suddenly disappeared into the darkness, my eyes narrowing as they skimmed my surroundings. A froce suddenly picked me up from behind, launching me through the window of my 20 story penthouse apartment. Swearing under my breathin irritation, I pointed my hands towards a fire hydrant. Water burst forth from it dangerously, the water bending around me as it caught my fall. It set me on the water covered ground gently, the guy who was following me becoming panicked at the sight of all the water. He fleed down the street quickly, a scowl covering my face as I used the water to speed after him.

We ended up at a museum, my eye narrowed as I set myself on the steps. Quickly running up them I walked through the busted doors, the water I used swirling around my feet in wait. I quickly spotted the guards in the corner, their complexion pale and theyre eyes lifeless. It might have something to do with the deep gashes in their gut, their insides threatening to spill out where they lay. A delicate scowl covered my face as I moved passed them, followig the trail of dead guards precariously. I ended up in the new Greek exhibit upstairs, the water bubbling anxiously like my emotions. The air stirred behind me momentarily, the water rising as I spun around. My white eyes narrowed in irritation, the water swirling around my body almost angrily.

"Come out you cowardly bastard!" I yelled at the darkness as I spun to look around me, I deep chuckle following my statement immediately.

"My my, I never thought the daughter of Poseidon would have such a colorful vocabulary!" a new voice said in the darkness, my eyes narrowing even more at my new title.

"What makes you think im the daughter of Poseidon?" I yelled back as I leaned against a exhibit to protect my back, a form materializing out of the darkness slowly.

"Do you think I wouldnt notice my own niece?" the man said as he finished materializing, my eyes widening as I realized who it is.

"Hades..." I whispered as I backed up, the water dropping to the floor as my power receded. A smirk settled onto his face as he came up to me, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of me.

"Miss me little one?" he whispered as he reached out to touch me, my mind coming back as I recoiled with a scowl.

"Like the dirt beneath my feet!" I spat out as I backed away from him, his expression becoming cold as he hands clenched into fists. He froze though and tilted his head, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

"We will finish this later. For now, why dont you reacquaint yourself with Cerberus?" he said before disappearing into the darkness, a dark smile on his face as a vicious growl was heard. Swearing under my breath as I turned around, I watched as Cerberus in all his glory stepped out from the darkness

"Asshold god." I muttered before crouching in an attack stance, the three headed dog doing the same immediately. With a deep growl it launched itself at me viciously, my water coming to me quickly as my own growl erupted.

Third Persons POV

"People reported that they saw a guy flying into a museum vith someone controlling vater folloving him." Krauss said as he looked at the report, Abe tilting his head in thought as Hellboy cocked his gun.

"Possibly a water nymph and some sort of magic wielder." Abe said thoughtfully as he put on his breathing apparatus, Hellboy huffing as he holstered his gun.

"Easy. We'll be home for dinner." Hellboy said as they stopped at the museums back entrance, jumping out as the door opened.

"Now hold on a moment Red, we are not exactly certain what we are dealing with. Until we know, we must enter the situation with extreme caution." Abe said as his hand reached out for Hellboy, his eyes widening as he caught what was happening too late. Eveybody hit the floor as the door bursted open, a body flying through the air and slamming into their truck. A deep growl broke the eery silence, the people in the lot looking up immediately. Three dog heads sat on a dog body, each snapping their massive jaws. Abe turned to look behind him when he heard a groan, ignoring Hellboy's explicit language as he crawled toward the noise. A woman was curled up by the tire of their truck, her long wavy onyx hair heading her features. Her pale complexion was toned and muscled, her body curvaceous and voluptuous in her silk nightgown. Abe blushed at that realization and turned to her face, another groan leaving her as she rolled onto her back.

"Damn mutt." her tinkling voice said quietly as she sat up, her hair falling from her face slowly. Her features were delicate and feminine, long eyelashes and full lips with high cheekbones. Black eyebrow were perfectly arched, her cheeks flushed as she winced.

"Abe damnit, help me here!" Hellboy yelled accompanied by an angy growl, an agent yelling fearfully as a gunshot was heard. Abe turned towards Hellboy and stood, then turned back to the woman when he heard ruffling. She had stood and was looking at him, her stormy eyes wary as she tilted her head. Her eyes flicked to behind him, a wince crossing her face as he heard someone crash into a building.

"Shit, duck!" she yelled before tackling Abe to the side quickly, his eyes wide as he saw Cerberus' jaws snap where he was. The woman stood quickly as Cerberus turned towards them, her body becoming tense as he growled and crouched. A loud rumbling sounded through the ground, sqeaking heard as she clenched her fists. Water shot up from the ground dangerously fast, the element seeming to wrap around the woman like a lover. Abe backed up slowly as Hellboy came up to him, both of them wide-eyed at the sight.

"Damn." Hellboy muttered absently, Abe noddig in agreement. Cerberus pounced at the woman viciously, the water slicing through the air to block him. The three-headed dog was slammed into the museum, water grabbing its body and tightening around it. A pitiful whine left its mouth as it struggled, the water tightening more in response. Suddenly shadows came up from the ground, eery whispering heard in the clearing. The woman tilted her head with a sneer, a crack sounding from Cerberus' body.

"Enough!" a voice hissed before she was thrown into the truck, a man holding a knife at her throat as she snarled. Abe recognized him as the god Hades, Cerberus' master and backed up a bit. Everyone followed his lead immediately, their eyes wide at the events.

"Unhand me you bastard!" the woman hissed, her stormy eyes darkening with anger. He smirked darkly and pressed the knife into her neck, blood oozing from the slice slowly.

"Leave Cerberus be." he hissed back as he cut deeper, the woman wincing but holding her ground.

"You sent him after me, what I do to him is entirely your own fault!" she growled out as he sliced even deeper, letting her go to smack her cheek viciously. The woman fell to the ground harshly, her breath leaving her in gasps. The water under her influencd fell, Cerberus' body following as he whined.

"You pititful brat!" the man growled out as he raised his hand to smack her, freezing as more water burst forth from the pipes and outlined a shape.

"Hades, stop!" a deep voice boomed angrily as it took shape, a huge muscluar man with black hair and white eyes. In his large hand was a trident, battle armor covering his body. Hades stood and turned towards the man, a scowl on his face.

"Poseidon." he snarled as he stepped up to the larger man, Poseidon looking at the woman with worry as she looked at him with fear for Hades. His face twisted into a snarl as he realized what Hades had done.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: itll be in OC POV unless said otherwise :P please enjoy and review :)

"Hades, how **dare** you raise a hand to **my **daughter! Have you no sense of respect?" the larger man boomed angrily, his hand gripping the trident harder. I leaned against the truck with a deep breath, glaring at Hades when he did the same.

"She dared to raise a hand to my Cerberus!" he hissed out like a petulant child, his hands curling into fists slowly. Poseidon growled in fury and lifted his trident, shoving Hades to the side and putting himself in front of me.

"If Cerberus was near enough to her for that to happen, then you shouldve kept your pet where it belongs!" Poseidon growled as he slammed the butt of the trident on the ground. Hades flinched but held his ground, us all looking at Cerberus when he whined.

"Then teach your daughter respect and we wont have that problem!" the smaller man hissed as he leaned closer, his glare becoming like flames as his body tensed. I saw more shadows coming up behind him, making me hold in a laugh at the sight.

"You're in trouble now." I muttered under my breath, smirking at Hades when he turned his glare to me.

"Hades Aidoneus!" a twinkling voice hissed as the shadows took shape, Hades freezing as a blonde hair blue eyed woman appeared. I smiled at the sight and stood slowly, putting a hand on my fathers arm as I peeked around him.

"My Persephone, what are you doing here?" Hades said sweetly as he turned to face her, stepping back at her furious expression. A snicker left my mouth without permission, my eyes wide as Hades spun to glare at me.

"Oh, my beautiful niece! How are you sweetie?" Persephone squealed as she shoved past Hades, enveloping me in a warm hug once Poseidon moved. Hades caught my eyes over he shoulder, shaking his head with a pleading look. My dad looked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes, crossing his large arms as he glared at his brother.

"Well aunt, ive been horrible lately." I said with a sniffled as I broke Hades angry gaze, pulling back to look at the floor. Persephone gasped and laid her hands on my shoulder, her eyes checking me over for anything major quickly.

"Talk to me sweetie, what happened?" she whispered as she caught my eyes, pouting at the tears that fell from my eyes. Surprisingly they were real, my wounds deciding to let me know they were there at that moment.

"Uncle Hades sent Cerberus after me, then tried to beat me. If dad hadnt gotten here, I dont know what wouldve happened." I said with a sniffled, looking at the ground as she gasped. She hugged me gently again before turning around, my eyes catching her dark glare as she turned it to her husband. Persephone stomped up to him quietly, her dainty hand smacking him across the face harshly

"Hades, get your damn pet and go home. We will be discussing this when I return!" she hissed at him furiously, his head lowered as he did what she said. She took a deep breath and turned towards me, a sad look on her face as she grabbed my hands.

"Im so sorry sweetie, ill whip him into shape. Ill have my mother send you some healing remedies. Until next time my dear." she said as she gave me a kiss and another hug, disappearing into shadows once she let go. I collapsed onto the ground immediately, my father gasping and kneeling by me.

"Pearl! My Pearl, are you ok? Talk to me." he said quickly, his worry showing on his features. I groaned and rolled onto my back, hissing when it shot pain up my spine.

"Not really, it hurts everywhere daddy." I whispered with a sniffle, my father sighing sadly.

"Im so sorry my Pearl." he whispered back as he pulled me into his lap, rocking me as he hummed my old lullaby. I cruled into his chest habitually, my body practically swallowed into his.

"Im tired." I whispered as I started falling asleep, my father 's humming pausing as he pulled back.

"Dont fall asleep my child, stay awake with me." he said as my conciousness slipped away, his worried voice fading as the darkness took me under.

(Third Person POV)

Everybody was still as they watched the confrontation of the gods, Abe's eyes on the young woman as her breathing became labored. Eventually Hades and Cerberus left, his wife following shortly afterwards. Poseidon tried to help his daughter, becoming upset when she blacked out. Hellboy tilted his head but stayed where he was, glancing at Abe as he saw him step closer. The god turned towards the fish-man, narrowing his eyes before turning back to his daughter.

"Do you have a safe place she can reside while I fetch my niece?" Poseidon grumbled as he stood with her in his arms, her small form swallowed into his chest. Abe glanced at her then her father in worry, nodding shakily as he reached out slowly.

"I am a doctor, I can bring her to my dwellings. She will be safe and ill try to figure out what is wrong." Abe said quietly as he locked eyes with the god, Poseidon huffing before giving her to him gently.

"If she is anything but safe, I will personally cut down everyone around her. You do not want to face my wrath, be careful merman." the god muttered before diappearing out of thin air, Abe's hold on the woman tightening anxiously. He turned to Hellboy, nodding at his confused expression.

"Alright everybody, lets pack up and head home." Hellboy boomed out, glaring at anybody who didn't listen. Abe climbed inside the garbage truck gingerly, sitting down and laying her in his lap gently.

(3 Hours Later)

Abe paced the library anxiously, his eyes glued to the womans limp form on the couch.

"Where is her father?" he muttered under his breath thoughtfully, watching as Liz laid a blanket on the woman. Hellboy huffed from his chair by the fire, watching Abe as Liz sat in his lap.

"Abe, calm down. Im sure he'll be here any minute." Liz said from her spot on Hellboys lap, her eyes watching Abe anxiously. Abe stopped in front of the woman, dropping to his knees as he held out his hand. He couldnt get a read on her when she was awake, even more now that shes unconcious. The water in his tank bubbled mysteriously, eveybody turning their head to look at it. After a few moments Poseidon came down the stairs, a blue woman with cerulen hair and eyes following him. She was the same shade as Abe without the stripes, her body and features much more human-like. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were finally able to see the woman on the couch. Abe jumped out of the way as the blue woman ran towards the woman, dropping to her knees as she cupped the unconcious womans face.

"My dear daughter... Damnit Poseidon! What the hell was your brother thinking? I should kick his ass for hurting my child." the blue woman muttered angrily, her forehead touching her daughters. Abe and his friends realized these people where the mysterious woman's parents. Poseidon laid his hand on the mother's shoulders, the mother glaring up at him in irritation.

"What is the mother?" Liz asked in amazement as the couple started yelling at each other, Hellboy smirking at the picture they made.

"I believe she is a water nymph." Abe whispered thoughtfully, his eyes turning towards the woman.

"Enough!" a strong voice echoed through the library, everybody turning to the person. A brunette with green eyes stood on the stairs, her eyes snapping with irritation as she stepped off them.

"Demeter." Poseidon said gruffly, grabbing the mothers hip to move her out of the way. She glared at him but said nothing, keeping close eyes on the goddess as she approached the woman.

"Poseidon. Daphne." the goddess muttered as she kneeled by the woman, hovering her hands over the unconcious woman.

"Demeter." the mother said stiffly, watching the goddess work closely. Poseidon watched as well, keeping a firm hold on Daphne.

"Whoa." Hellboy said in amazement, Liz and Abe nodding in agreement. A golden mist left Demeters hand slowly, disappearing into the womans body. It consumed the woman slowly, her whole body glowing gold. Eventuall ebbed away slowly, seeming to disappear into her body completely. Poseidon and Daphne moved forward quickly, Demeter stepping out of the way as they called to their daughter.


End file.
